I Can Fix This
by DBhawkguy30
Summary: Chloe is bleeding and Lucifer needs to find a way to fix it. Please note there are spoilers for the new episodes coming up in this story. If you don't want spoiled, please do not read. Rated T


Disclaimer: nope...nope...and nope

Authors Note: This one kind of ties in with the new episodes and towards the end it does give away some spoilers for the new episodes coming so if you don't want spoiled, **please do not read.** I loved the episode with Father Frank and really wanted to do another Lucifer rant to the heavens, so here you have it.

This is just a one shot...

Hope you all enjoy!

* * *

"Something's wrong."

Lucifer stared at her reflection in the mirror and felt his heart stutter to a halt at the sight of blood pouring from her nose. His first thought immediately jumped to what had his mother _or_ another of his siblings done now, but his attention was dragged back to the person who needed him. His family would have to wait.

"It won't stop, Lucifer!" she cried in a panic.

He moved forward quickly, grabbing the nearest towel and pressed it against the crimson flowing from her nostrils.

"Bloody hell, Chloe," he muttered when not minutes later the towel was saturated.

Grabbing another he pressed it against the flow and helped her through to the living room and got her comfortable on the nearest chair. He crouched in front of her, his brows furrowed together in concern.

"I'm going to call an ambulance, you just sit there and don't move."

Chloe watched him pace back and forth as he waited for the call to go through and as much as she wanted to argue that she didn't need an ambulance, she couldn't help but think that it might be a good idea, she felt awful and with the amount of blood she'd already lost she was feeling weak and light headed. However, her partner was here and had quickly taken charge, making her feel like everything would be okay. He had a knack for doing that.

"They are on there way." Lucifer once again crouched in front of her, taking her free hand in his much larger one and gave it a comforting squeeze. "It will be alright, Chloe. I will fix this."

The Detective frowned. "This isn't your fault, Lucifer. It's a bad nose bleed."

The taller man nodded though he didn't seem to be paying attention to her words. He squeezed her hand once more and then pressed his lips against her soft skin and she swore she felt a shiver run through her entire body from the slight contact.

Lucifer' thoughts had turned back to his family and what he would do if he found out that one of them was responsible for this.

If they were, then heads would roll.

* * *

Maze spotted Lucifer standing outside the hospital entrance with a cigarette held between his shaking fingers and as she got closer, her eyes widened when she saw the blood stains on his once clean white shirt. "How is she?"

Lucifer slowly lifted his head, his eyes swirling with so many emotions it was hard for Maze to pin point which one was going to come through first. Anger, fear, or his confusion about what was really going on. Where Chloe was concerned it was too much of a coincidence to think that it wasn't supernatural related.

Taking a long draw, he blew out the smoke and finally answered his Demon. "They are running tests. She lost a lot of blood and was very weak by the time we got here."

Maze could see the rage burning just behind his eyes. For a second she thought she could see the fires of hell blazing in those dark eyes, yet another glance and it was gone, hidden once more.

"Do they know what started it?" she asked hesitantly. Not knowing what might set her Devil off, but wanting to know more about Chloe's condition.

"They were muttering the usual medical drivel, but I have someone I need to speak with." He inhaled once more then threw the stub on the ground and stomped it out. "I need you to stay here, watch over her and if anyone comes by except the offspring or the Douche, take care of them. I don't particularly care how either, but they do not get near her. Understand?"

Mazikeen had never seen him so eerily calm, yet she knew what ever was brewing beneath the surface was going to explode and she was just happy it wasn't going to be near her.

"You have my word." She promised with a slight nod.

"Thank you, Maze. She is in room 211. I'll be back soon." He quickly pressed a kiss to her forehead and then he was striding toward his car with a dangerous gait.

The Demon had a feeling she knew who he was going to see and wished more than anything that she could be a fly on the wall for that conversation. But she had her own mission and she would never let Lucifer down.

* * *

Lucifer parked his Corvette outside his mother' work place and walked inside. No one said anything to him, although he did receive a few strange looks before their eyes were once again lowered to their computer screens. The Devil wondered if there was smoke actually billowing from his ears. It felt like there was.

He didn't bother with knocking first, just pushed the door open and strode inside.

Charlotte looked up, her mouth open ready to shout at who ever had disturbed her, but when she saw it was her son her lips curled into a smile and she stood from behind her desk.

"Lucifer, what a lovely surprise. Is everything alright, son?" she questioned when she noticed how stiffly he was standing and the blood stains on his shirt. "What happened?"

He scoffed and stepped forward, his hands shoved deeply into his trouser pockets to hide how much they were shaking. "Like you don't know mother. I want to know what you're up to, and I want to know now," he snapped, his eyes flashing red for only a moment before fading back to dark brown.

Charlotte cast a wary gaze over her son' trembling form as he struggled to keep his temper in check and as much as her own powers were returning, she didn't want to face off against her son when he was upset.

"Talk to me Lucifer, I don't know what you're talking about." She didn't move toward him, not wanting to make things worse so instead she leaned against her desk with her hands gripping the edge.

"Oh don't play dumb with me mother, you've already tried to kill the Detective, by your own admission. I want to know what you've done to her. NOW!" he growled, his eyes flashing once more and the temperature in the room heating up a few notches. Lucifer took slow, steady steps toward her, his form shifting with each step until he stood in front of her, his charred flesh and dark, penetrating eyes never once leaving her face. He could see the look of fear flash quickly behind her gaze before it was hidden behind her fake smile and it took everything in him not to grab her by the throat.

"What...did...you...do?" He bit out each word slowly and dangerously.

"Nothing son, I-"

Lucifer could take no more of her lies and held her by the throat with one hand, her legs dangling inches off the floor as she struggled to remove his iron clad grip.

"TELL ME!" he roared, and the entire building shook with the power of his rage. Lights blinked on and off, the windows panes creaked and glasses shattered, then as quickly as it started, it stopped. Silence filled the space until they heard people from the main office shouting that it was an earth quake and everybody should leave the office.

The Devil returned to his handsome form, releasing his mum and taking a step back.

"Talk. Now."

Charlotte blew out a steadying breath and hoped like hell he believed her.

"I haven't done anything, son. This is all your fathers doing." She saw his eyes widen and she smiled internally. "I only just found out from your brother that Chloe Decker is a miracle child, one that your father put in your path. Now why else would he do that, what other reason could he have for allowing her existence. He wants to punish you son."

Lucifer' face paled drastically as she continued. Was Chloe a miracle child? It would explain her immunity to his charms and also why he was vulnerable around her. But why would this be happening now? Why was she sick?

"Why?" he asked so softly she barely heard him.

Charlotte stepped forward. "Why what, son?"

"Why would he do this to her? Why is he making her sick?" Lucifer himself felt ready to throw up at the implications of what his mother was telling him. Was Chloe just a pawn to be used against him? She did make him vulnerable, in more ways than one.

"It would be another punishment for you I suppose. Your father wanted to destroy you, Lucifer. Remember that. I saved you and _He_ continued wanting to extend your punishment. What better way than to make you fall for a human and then make _you_ the reason she is ill." She took Lucifer's hand, squeezing it softly. "All he seems to want is to find reasons to make your life more difficult. If we go back home, then maybe you can ask him why he does what he does."

Lucifer pulled his hand away. Shock registering on his features. "I already told you mother, I'm not going back. I'm staying right here."

Her face twisted in disgust. "This isn't your home, Lucifer. Not with those disgusting humans. I am not leaving here without you."

Shaking his head sadly he backed away from her. "Well you're going to have to mother, cause unless you plan on forcing me, I am not going back to Heaven or Hell."

"Don't do this Lucifer." She pleaded with him.

The Devil turned on his heel and walked out without another word. Before he returned to the hospital to see how his partner was, there was someone else he needed to speak to first.

* * *

The private elevator doors opened silently and Lucifer stepped out in to his penthouse and immediately headed for the balcony. It was eerily similar to the time just after Father Frank had passed and he even wore a blood stained shirt.

This time though his lighter worked and he lit his cigarette. Blowing smoke out into the darkness, and glaring up at the sky.

"Is it true then? You put Chloe in my path as further punishment?" Lucifer called out into the night. Not caring if anyone else heard his rant, he had more than earned the right to have his questions answered. "It seems I just can't win with you, Father. First you want to destroy me, erase me from existence and then you banish me from my home, from my family. And when I finally decide enough is enough and leave hell, you've already seen it all and placed the Detective in my path." His felt a weight on his chest get heavier as he shouted at the heavens, his eyes beginning to burn with the threat of tears, but he didn't pay them any attention. "I've tried to be good, to be the son I thought you'd want me to be, yet that's still not enough, is it? I'll never be enough. I'm a disappointment to you."

He dropped his cigarette on the ground and spread his arms out wide, feeling water drip first on his cheek then his forehead and let out a snort of laughter which sounded more like a choked sob to his own ears.

"Do it then. Erase me. Destroy ME!" Lucifer screamed, clenching his hands into fists and thumping them against his chest as he beckoned his father to end his life. "But you leave her out of this! She is good. Truly good and you had no right making her a pawn in your conflict with me. So go on then, KILL ME!" He closed his eyes and waited, not caring whether it was the rain drops or his tears that were spilling down his cheeks.

"I'm ready," he whispered brokenly, his gaze falling to the ground.

Of course it was quiet. Like his dad was actually going to answer him when he hadn't spoken to Lucifer in thousands of years. Why did he expect any different?

Shaking his head sadly, he turned to walk back inside. "What's the bloody point anyway, it's not like you've responded to any of my other calls. I'll do what needs to be done to help Chloe, and then Dad, you and me, we're done." His voice cracked with emotion and he wiped away the wetness from his face.

Lucifer made it just a few steps inside his apartment when the most excruciating pain entered his head. It was like someone had drove an ice pick into his skull, but instead of a cold feeling, a warmth flowed through him and he fell to his knees. With his fingers gripping his hair so tightly he thought he might actually pull it out, Lucifer let out a howl of agony. For a moment his entire body tingled and white light shone from his eyes and mouth, then just as quickly it was gone, and he was falling forward. His hands stretched out in front of him, stopping him from face planting on the floor.

Casting a weary glance at the ceiling he glared. "Was that really necessary?" he swore he heard his father chuckle, but at least he finally answered him. Now he knew that his mother had been keeping things from him. Dear ol' dad had shown him that she had regained her powers, let him see her attempt at blowing Chloe up, and then finally, he let him see what was happening to Chloe. The surprise was it wasn't his mum, although Lucifer still felt like she could have something to do with it.

Pushing himself upright, he took a moment for his shaking limbs to stop trembling before heading to his bar and pouring himself a stiff drink.

Lucifer' eyes glowed red after the second glass of his finest Whiskey. He held the glass in his hand as he thought about what he was going to do. He had flashes of Chloe bleeding, the fear in her eyes and suddenly the glass broke. Crushed in his hand, yet he didn't notice. His mind was elsewhere and all he could think about was what punishment he was about to dole out and why his Dad believed he needed his wings returned to him in order to do that.

The fallen angel stepped into the centre of his apartment and stretched them out, his wings spanning meters on either side of him and he tested their movement, pleased that he hadn't forgotten how. Like riding a bike he supposed. If he'd ever done that, that is.

The ivory feathers glowed pure brilliant white, and shimmered under the florescent lighting. He could feel the power within them and while he had been making a statement in having Maze cut them off in the first place, he had missed them. They were a part of him.

His phone ringing broke him out of his thought and he considered just letting it ring, but then he thought about Chloe and if it was Maze contacting him to say something had happened. The phone was in his hand a second later.

"What's happened? Is she alright?" his voice sounding unusually rough.

It was silent on the other end for only a moment and then Maze was speaking in her usual tone. " _Chloe's been poisoned. They don't think she is going to make it_."

Lucifer felt his heart crack open, his breath catching as he tried to suck in oxygen and he spun around, needing something to lean on. He heard Maze' worried voice over the speaker but couldn't make out what she was saying. The Devil stumbled to his sofa and leaned heavily against the back of it, his head dipped as he desperately tried to calm himself.

" _Lucifer!"_

 _"Answer me! What's happening_?"

With a strangled yell the Devil let loose an agonising wail. His pain and fear and anger all intermingling to reveal a damaged soul on the verge of breaking in two.

Why would his dad do this? Why put her in his path just to take her away? Was he really invested in punishing his son for all eternity?

"Please, Dad. Please, don't take her away from me. _P-please_ ," he begged, uncaring that he was baring his soul not only to his father, but to Maze as well.

" _There is a cure_!"

Now that he heard. He grabbed the phone and pressed it to his ear. "What?" he demanded, wanting to know more.

" _Finally_ ," Maze sighed. " _It was a Doctor, he likes to play God, infect someone then cure them, gets praised like a king, but it turns out he was killed in an accident on his way here_." She trailed off, gripping the phone so tightly it make a creaking noise. Chloe had become her friend too, and how was she going to tell Trixie her mum was no longer around? " _He was the only one who has the antidote. It will take the doctors here too long to figure something out_."

A deep growl rumbled from the depths of his darkened soul and Lucifer glanced up at the ceiling. An incredulous, deadly smirk painting his features. "So the Doctor is in hell, is he? Well it looks like I'll be popping back for a visit, doesn't it?"

" _Lucifer? What are you talking about? You can't go back. You don't have a way and Amenadiel no longer has his wings_."

The Devil stretched his wings out once more. "What can I say Maze. Dear ol' dad strikes again."

Maze was silent on the other end of the line. " _You're going back_?"

"Only for as long as it takes to get the information we need. I won't be long."

" _Remember time passes differently in hell, Lucifer._ "

Lucifer scoffed. "Of course I do, Maze. I'm the Devil remember?"

" _Chloe doesn't have long_ ," she replied, knowing he'd realise just how serious she was. " _Be safe my Devil, and be quick_."

"You have my word," he promised. "Make sure they do all that they can for her. I can fix this."

" _I know_ ," Maze whispered, somehow knowing he'd already gone, back to the underworld without her. He'd be back. She knew that for certain.

The Devil never went back on his word.

Ever.


End file.
